But We Dont Exist!
by superwoman1234
Summary: Real Summary in side,follows 3 friends as they make new friends, along with new problem,now what can go wrong in a school for spys.I know bad summary,has taylor Lautner in it.please read filled with hot guys and lots of fun! please please please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The story is a cross between the Show My Own Worst Enemy and our favorite Gallagher Girls. The narrator is Jake, the son in the show played by ****Taylor Lautner. He goes to Gallagher Academy. Please read, I think it is a good story. I promise in later chapter the Gallagher girls will be in this story. The first few chapters are just to set up the story. **

**Please Please review if you like it. You don't ever have to make full sentences you can put applesauce if you want. Please tell me what you think, if you have any ideas, anything. If I don't get any reviews, I will think no one likes the story. **

**=) Hope You Like It!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls. **

Chapter 1

He thinks I don't know. Some spy he is… I have known for a long time. I got accepted to a private school. A prestigious school with an amazing reputation of breeding people who have obtained high power. The Secretary of Defense, Director of the CIA and the Ambassador to Iraq all went to this school. If you look into their backgrounds, you won't find anything unusual, but there I know something most don't. They all were spies. Recruited and trained by the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Youth. It is like a normal private school, we have P.E. and Chemistry. However, my chem class is a study of the chemistry of biological agents to be used for warfare. And P.E. is actually Protection and Enforcement class. We are required to learn 14 different languages in order to graduate.

Most parents don't know about the real curriculum of Gallagher, some parents attended the school themselves. Not mine though; I was recruited by Mavis Heller, my dad's boss. Mrs. Heller attended Gallagher herself and thought I would be a great fit for her alma mater. She has told me all about my dad. But she hasn't told my dad that I know. Mrs. Heller thought I would be just like my dad. She was right. I have read my own file, against the rules I know, but what the heck. My teachers all say I have the most natural talent they have seen in a long time. I have already been on several retrieval missions all over the world. My mom thinks I am at Carson's house. But usually I am out of the country when she calls me to see when I am coming home. Carson is my best friend and a member of my team. We, Carson, Elizabeth and I are the top team at the school. We have never failed a mission.

Yet here we are on a rooftop just outside of Paris admitting we have failed. Why have we failed??? How could we fail??? One reason… My father. My dad, Edward is here. He can't see us here as our cover would be blown. According to Gallagher rules, family is not allowed to work together. Second reason is my team, our school, the missions, they don't really exist. The principal of our school reports directly to the President and the Secretary of Defense. It is pretty sad, but if we are caught, no one knows us. We can't exist. What would the world say if they knew the United States government hires children as spies? Kinda stupid but whatever, the missions are fun! And the benefits will be worth it. I get to pick whatever college I want, not just apply but I get to choose. And get it… Imagine if all high school students got to sit down with their best friends and decide which college to go to, then they were all accepted. Cool, right?

Another benefit, I have been to more countries in my four and half years at Gallagher than some grown ups have ever been. Ok so I don't get to actually see much of the country but hey it is pretty cool.

The Gallagher Academy is a boarding school for most. I still live at home. When I joined the school in 7th grade, guys were now being allowed to attend Gallagher. It used to be the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. The Blackthorn Institute for Boys was closed. No one ever explained why it was closed, but all of the guys who were there where now attending the new Gallagher Academy for Youths. All this was great, hot girl spies and me in a school. Nice…

There was only one downside… The man currently screwing up my mission down there, walking down the side of the long fountain past the manicured lawns of Versailles Palace in France, my dad… The super spy…

"What are we going to do?" said Elizabeth, breaking me from my trance. My dad had just gone up the stairs. We could see him going in the side door of the Hall of Mirrors. There he was, thousands of him, mocking me and my team….

"Is there any way around him? Any other way to get to the target?" asked Carson.

Elizabeth tapped furiously at the computer on her lap. "No", she said, "nothing that I can see."

"Besides I don't know where Raymond is hiding," I said, "We are just going to have to leave it to the Jeremies."

We all exchanged a glance. None of us were too happy with that decision. The Jeremies, Jeremy, Brad, Tony, Madison and Page, were the number two team at Gallagher. Well tied for two with team chameleon. We had been number one since the first day. We, Elizabeth, Carson and me, don't play well with others. Its not that we don't like them, we are just better than they are. I mean please there are 5 of them to our three, and we still win everything.

"Nope, this mission is scrubbed." I said sadly, "Let's go home… What else can we do?"

Carson and Elizabeth shrugged and started packing up. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" asked Elizabeth.

"Let's stop in New York and grab a pizza.", I answer hungrily.

Elizabeth just smiles. Elizabeth, not Liz or Beth, but Elizabeth, is one of a kind. She is 5'2" and a force to be reckoned with, and everybody underestimates her. She has long chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes. She looks amazing in everything she wears, from her normal uniform of tight jeans to a ball gown, should we need it for cover. She always looks bad ass. She is fit and ready to go at all times. She doesn't trust anyone easily. But Carson and I have cracked her hard shell. She is fun and bubbly, and sometimes even a little crazy. She is not afraid of anything and is open to everything. She loves music, all kinds… From MC Hammer and his one hit, to Mariah Carey, Faith Hill, Dream, Diz and the Ying Yang Twins. She even plans play lists for some of our missions. Carson and I are very protective of Elizabeth even though she really doesn't need it…

Carson is very smart. He is strategic smart. We have never found a flaw in any of his ops, neither has any one else, until now… But who could blame him for my dad showing up. Carson is 6'2", about two inches taller than me. But Carson is built you can tell he works out. He is ripped and girls love his looks. We both share being the brains and the brawn of the group. In fact we all share that. We share every thing. How we became an inseparable team, I really don't remember. I remember being paired up in freshman defensive class when Carson tried to take me down. But he couldn't and I tried my hardest but couldn't bring him down either. We were the only two in the class who were equally matched. Elizabeth took both of us down easily while singing "Another One Bites the Dust". Ever since that day, we have always been the perfect team.

"Did you call it in", I questioned, even know I knew the answer.

"Yup", replied Carson, "Told Solomon we couldn't get flight out tonight and we would be back tomorrow afternoon."

"And he believed you??" Elizabeth smirked.

Probably not, replied Carson with a nonchalant shrug.

Yeah, well we will deal with all that later, let's go see what havoc we can cause in New York , I howled!

Carson gave a cat call and Elizabeth laughed. I put my arm and Elizabeth and led my team to the plane.

As far as the whole world (or just our school) was concerned, Elizabeth and I were just friends. But truthfully we were in love. Or as love as you can be in at 17… Most people just assumed we were a great team. This situation never bothered Carson. He was a ladies man, if you looked in the dictionary for the word "Player" there would be my boy Carson. It was never a challenge for him to get a girl. They were always around him and he could take his pick even if it was only for one night. Elizabeth and I never bothered Carson. We didn't act differently around him and he was the only one who knew our situation. We never let on in public especially since inter-team dating was strictly forbidden. And since almost everything in our life was secret why shouldn't our love life be the same?

But we are good little soldiers, good little soldiers who need a break every once in a while. Since we were never allowed one at school, this little trip to New York was the perfect opportunity. Our 6 hour flight from Orly airport to La Guardia was mostly uneventful. There was a slight disagreement with a very smiley flight attendant who seemed to think Elizabeth and I spent far to much time in the bathroom. She even yelled with a smile. This gave Carson a great laugh. We landed in New York just as the sun was going down.

"Thank you, Bye Bye Now!!" smiled the sarcastic flight attendant as she showed us the door.

"No, thank you", smiled Carson coolly to Ms. Plastic Wings and Smile.

Carson's talent with women of any ages always amazes me. This older woman blushed to a deep crimson red and giggled like a school girl.

We left the airport to find a cab. Mission objective was to get to mid town Manhattan and have some fun! The first cab we found was driven by a large southern black woman with big curly hair, a very thick accent and bright green eyes.

"Where ya going my babies?" she asked.

"94th and 2nd please" sang Elizabeth.

"Where your momma's and daddies, babies" the cabbie asked "y'all shouldn't be running round dis big city by yourselves."

"School trip," Carson said smoothly, "just stepping out to get a slice… Don't tell please?" He said with a grin.

Elizabeth started hymning "Born to be wild"

"Ok babies, I will take you all, but you be careful out there. And if you need anything, just call this number and ask for Big Momma"

"Yes Ma'am", we all said in unison hiding our big grins in the dark of the cab.

The cab stopped at the corner, we paid and said thank you. Carson repeated his charm and she drove away looking at us in the rear view until she disappeared from sight.

"Yummy pretzels" sang Elizabeth as she skipped ahead to the nearest cart on the corner. Carson and I just laughed. For such a bad ass, the mere smell of food can so easily distract her.

**All right that's all I'm giving you right now, please review. The next chapter will be up soon. Please please review!! Oh and any comments or suggestions are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please please review if you like it. You don't ever have to make full sentences you can put applesauce if you want. Please tell me what you think, if you have any ideas, anything. If I don't get any reviews, I will think no one likes the story. **

**=) Hope You Like It!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls. **

Chapter 2

So Dude, did you talk to your parents about living in the dorms with me and Lizbeth?, Carson asked as we walked down the busy Manhattan street dodging the crowds who were rushing by us. Lizbeth had found a hot dog and a pretzel stand.

"No"

"Yeah, I get it spend as much time with the family as you can," replied Carson coolly

"Get this, Ruthy just entered the dating scene." I said.

"What!?! No, little sis is NOT old enough… Guys that age only have one thing on their minds!", he stopped for a minute as if pondering that one thing, "NO!! I will break their faces", he said in a low growl.

"I am right there with ya", I added and I definitely would have his back on that battle or any for that matter..

"Awww, look at you two," said Lizbeth who had finished the hot dog and was just starting in on the pretzel, "Being all protective!! Isnt it cute!"

"What, like you wont be there to help us??," Carson questioned.

"Uh, No, I am a girl. For one, I get to help her get ready. You know cute outfit that tells the world she is strong, smart, desirable and that no one is getting any from her. And second, do you really need my help??", said Lizbeth

"No," I said.

"Then I will leave it up to you big strong men, now let's eat!!", said ELizbeth enthusiastically

I laughed. "How is it a 5'2", 100lb tiny thing can eat like a two hundred pound truck driver?" It was a great question. In our cafeteria on any given day you can look around and see all these girls picking at salads and boneless, skinless dry chicken or fish. But look to Lizbeth and there she will be with the biggest plate of steak, potatoes, anything fattening and sugary. The girl can really eat.

"Aww, Dammit," whined Lizbeth as we walked towards Ray's Original Pizza.

"What", said Carson and I in unison.

"I have a solo assignment next week," she said showing us the text message that just popped up on her phone.

_Solo, Wed to Fri_

_Pack for Cold_

"I hate working alone!!", she pouted

"We are just a phone call away," said Carson, "Now lets eat!" As he pulled open the door to Ray's letting Lizbeth walked in side. And it was true, no matter what the mission, solo or not, we were a team. If Lizbeth needed our help, we would be there as fast as we could. If you wondering why we call her Lizbeth its ether that or Elizabeth. Never Beth or Liz, she hates those more than anything!

As we walked in the door, Lizbeth and I headed for the corner booth. It was made of old red leather and looked very mob like. Big, round and no one sat with their backs to the windows.

"What do we want?" yelled Carson as he walked to the counter.

"Ooooh, hot wings and soda" smiled Lizbeth

"Sausage on the pizza", I added

"Got it!", said Carson enthusiastically.

Lizbeth and I scooted around the booth. She leaned against my chest and I put my arms around her.

"Guess what," I asked.

"What?", she said very perkily, looking up at me.

"Tomorrow is our three year anniversary", I said giving her a small kiss on the lips. Three years ago tomorrow I asked her to be my girlfriend up on the roof of the school.

"What", she said jumping up a little. "How is it that you remember these things and I don't? You better not get me anything, cuz I didn't get you anything."

"Calm down," I laughed, trying to reassure her. "I remember because my mom reminded me before we left and of course I got you something."

"Oooh, Oooh, what is it?" she bounced up and down like a six year old at Christmas.

"I am so not telling you, you will just have to wait," but before she could protest, Carson came to the table with the food.

"All right," we have got one extra large sausage and extra cheese pizza, an order of wings and garlic cheese bread. Oh and Alisson, that lovely lady over there," said Carson with a wink and a nod to the girl behind the counter, "threw in 3 cannoli's that she will be hand delivering."

"Oh and she is hot," said Lizbeth very seriously.

"So, big question," I said with a mouth full of steaming cheese and sausage. "Are we getting a room or staying up all night and sleeping in the cab ride back to the academy?

"Let's make the most of our free time!", said Lizbeth with a cheer.

"Yeah! Party all night!!!", yelled Carson. Most of the customers agreed and shouted back.

Lizbeth laughed. "Our partying all night usually just means we walk around a lot; then find some random place to sit. Then we sit and talk all night long.

"Not true," protested Carson.

"Really??? What did we do in Hong Kong last May?"

"Well, we walked around downtown for a while and then…"? he trailed off.

"Yeah, she's got you there, man… We sat down on the steps of that giant temple. What was it called, Mo Man? Whoa Man?? No wait, Man Mo temple. Then we sat there and chilled all night," I babbled.

Our group never really made many other friends. We were so close. We were a family. I mean I had a family, mom, dad, sister, dog… And I love them all, like no other, but I am a lot closer to Elizabeth and Carson. I sometimes feel really bad I have so much in my life. Elizabeth's parents were killed in a plane crash on the way back from a mission. There is probably more to that story, but we will probably never know. And then there is Carson. Carson's mother died in childbirth and his father is a deep operative spy. All the missions he goes on are long term. Carson gets to see him for a combined total of about a month. We had no choice but to be our own little family. That will never change.

"Ok fine," said Carson sullenly, "So do we want to walk down to Chelsea Piers?" It is only about 4 miles? What do you think?"

"Works for me" I said.

"Hey, did you hear Macy is having a party at her parents house next week?", Lizbeth said.

"We were invited" questioned Carson surprised. If you invite one, you invite us all…

"No, they were talking about it," Lizbeth said. "They were talking about inviting me, but they were all too scared to ask."

"Why, did they think you would kill them all", I said with a smile knowing that they all were no match for her "with what? Your pencil???"

"No, my paper", she smirked, " a giant paper cut!!

"So, you've finally got Bex afraid of you" Carson asked with a smile. Bex was the first non American to be accepted into Gallagher. She was strong. She also thought rules were more like guidelines. She was the only person not afraid of Lizbeth. If Lizbeth ever needed someone to talk to, something that she couldn't say to us, which would never happen, she would go to Bex.

No, but I will, give me time!", she said. "Ah, I am sooo full!!"

"Finally" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you know who is hot?? That Macy chick… The Senator's daughter", stated Carson.

"Yea, and she is your type too" Lizbeth said.

"Hey, I don't have a type… Girl is my type," said Carson with a wink and a smile towards the girl behind the counter.

"Well yea," said Lizbeth, "but the other girlfriends you have had were exactly like Macy."

"Yeah, all two of them," Carson interrupted.

"Yes, all two of them, not for lack of trying... They were all like Macy!", laughed Lizbeth.

Carson was contemplating what Lizbeth was saying, then gave up.. :"What do you mean?? How is she like the others??"

"She is strong, independent, has something to prove and has crappy parents.", Lizbeth said sarcastically.

I laughed.. "So Carson's type is you…" I said to the girl whose head was snuggled in my arms.

Ah, that makes sense," said Carson thoughtfully, " now I know why you don't like any of them."

"And now we know why you will never have a girlfriend either… She will never like any of them!" I said nodding toward Lizbeth.

"Well, I would say you should ask Cammie out, but she is with Zach… Oh, Oh…Liz, you could ask Liz" she said.

"No, no way… That would be way to confusing…Liz and Lizbeth" I said with a laugh, "besides, isn't she with Jonas?"

"No, not anymore…Two geniuses together does not ever work out", she said.

"What about Bex, she seeing anyone?", Carson asked

This one I could answer. "She is seeing Grant".

"How did you know that before I did??", Lizbeth said in complete surprise.

"Grant was talking to Zach and Jonas about his new British "car", I explained.

"Ah, P.E" said Lizbeth with a grimace. P.E. was one of the classes we didn't have together. Lizbeth and Carson had advanced biology when I had P.E. when I had advanced bio, they were in P.E.

"Hey Allison, where are my cannolies??" grinned Carson…. "Are we almost ready to go or what???"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If a don't get at least 3 reviews I will think no one likes the story and I will not continue. PLEASE PLEASE REVIRW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please please review if you like it. You don't ever have to make full sentences you can put applesauce if you want. Please tell me what you think, if you have any ideas, anything. If I don't get any reviews, I will think no one likes the story. **

**=) Hope You Like It!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls. **

As we left Ray's with no particular place in mind we started walking towards 5th Ave, Lizbeth said "So hey Carson, what did Jack get me for our anniversary?"

"It is the coolest thing…, It's a…," his voice trailed off due to the fact I slugged him in the arm hard. "What the hell man?"

"Why would you tell her?" I asked

"Ohh", he pondered for a minute. "Sorry, can't tell you," he said to Lizbeth

"But how will I be able to get you something better??" she asked smiling up at me. I pulled her closer.

"You won't" I said, "And you aren't going to get me anything."

Suddenly there was a squeal and Lizbeth left my arm. "Oooo, Coffee! Anybody want some?"

She returned with three cups of coffee and some cinnamon pretzels.

"Oh look Lions!!!" another squeal from Lizbeth. How such a bad ass can make squeaky noises like a little girl just makes me like her even more.

She started running up the large stone lions who sat on the top of the steps of the NY Public Library. We all sat down on the landing behind the lion.

We talked there for hours. Making Lizbeth very happy, we took a lot of pictures with the giant stone lions. We ended up with a very angry security guard yelling at Lizbeth for sitting on the back of one of the lions. That gave us a great laugh. This guard thought he could scare her by yelling… We left the lions…Didn't want to give the security guard a heart attack so we walked instead. We talked and walked all night. We ended up watching the sun come up over the quiet city, when Lizbeth realized she was hungry again. We went to Lindy's for bagels and more coffee. By 9am we thought we should head back to school.

"So should we call Big Momma" I asked "or just flag down the next cab and hope they will take us all the way?"

"I loved her, she was sweet, but I really want to sleep" Lizbeth yawned. So we flagged down the nearest cab. Before we got in, I opened the door and said "Hi, we need to get to Roseville, Virginia, can you take us?"

"Na, Na, Na, I stay in city" said the driver.

"Thanks anyway", I said as I tried to close the door before he drove away with my hand.

"Let me try" said Lizbeth with a smile. She flagged down the next cab, prepared to lean over and give the driver a good view. Her smile turned into a small laugh… "Never mind, hey Carson, " she said moving out of the way, "This is all yours!"

"Hello" Carson said with his charmer voice. "We need to get to Roseville, Virginia. Can you do that?"

"Yea sure babe, hop in" said the very red headed cab driver. "Just to be sure, you are gonna pay me right… That is a really long way, lotta cash and a lotta gas. I don't want you bailin on me."

"Well, here is a hundred up front" Carson said handing her the money "Just for being so nice."

"Works for me" she said. And we were off…

The 4 hour and 57 minute drive was very uneventful. We stopped in Columbia for some food and gas. To make up for the night before we slept most of the way. Both Carson and I were probably a sight to be seen, with our heads hanging back and mouths wide open. Lizbeth looked beautiful as usual curled up asleep in my arms the entire way.

"Yo, wake up you three!!" yelled Lola, "we are entering Roseville, where you wanna go specifically?"

"Wait, um…See the gazebo", I said sleepily. "Keep going, make a right at the diner, then your next left. Keep going straight until you see the big wall."

"Gotcha" said Lola snapping on her gum

We drove through town. As we passed the diner we could see Dillon and his posse. We hated them even more since we backed up Zach, Grant and Jonas. There were about twelve Gallagher haters against the three of them. Not that Zach, Grant and Jonas needed our help but hey, we had school spirit. No one disses our school. Well people can diss our school all they want, we really don't care, but when there is a fight, we will stand by our school.

"Were here", Lola announced when we reached the gate. We got out and Carson paid the woman.

The big gates never seem very intimidating to me, but from the look on Lola's face, if she was given half the chance, she would never make it past them. I guess if you looked at the school and didn't know what was going on inside, it could be a little intimidating.

"Hey, what time is it" yawned Lizbeth as we started walking to the gate.

"Um, 2:15" I said.

"All right, I am going to my room to change" Lizbeth said, "You guys going to Carson's room?"

"Yeah, we will meet you in at your room in 5."

"Then we will go to op's and only be a few minutes late" she whispered.

"Ok". I gave her a quick but passionate kiss, be fore we pushed open the gate and were no longer a couple. We walked up the long driveway, watching the security scanners and cameras follow us. We got to the massive oak front doors and pushed them open. It was between classes so there were students passing in the halls. Just inside the entrance hall there were two staircases on each side of the room. Lizbeth went up the left stair case and we went up the right. Lizbeth turned down the left hallway to the room she shared with Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey. We went to Carson's room. He shared with Zach, Grant and Jonas. I should be the 5th in that room, but since I was given permission to live at home with my family in Roseville, they had a little more space. Five minutes later we were knocking on Lizbeth's door. Something we had become accustomed to after an incident where we did not knock and there in the middle of the room was a half naked Liz. After Carson stood looking just a little too long, we shut the door, yelled our apologies through the closed door and never spoke of it again. We were gentlemen, of course. Lizbeth opened after two knocks.

"I can't find my other sock" said Lizbeth as she limped around the room.

"Then don't wear them, let's go" Carson exclaimed

"Fine!" she said and put on her shoes

We headed down to the large mirror that doubled as the entrance to the sub levels. There are not many people in our class; Carson and Lizbeth's roommates, the Jeremys, and a few other juniors. I stood in front of the mirror and remembered a conversation between Macey and Lizbeth. According to them, Carson and I were the perfect examples of tall, dark and handsome. I am part Italian and Native American so my skin is naturally a soft brown. But I think I look like evry other guy here. Lizbeth says I am so wrong. I have brown eyes, but according to Lizbeth, they are not just brown, they are brown and gold and at a certain angle they sparkle. I tell her she is nuts and my eyes are just brown. But her eyes are a totally different story. Her eyes are beautiful. And she says my hair is the sexiest thing about me. I wake up, shower and leave. It sticks up a little, but sexy?? She also says I am built. Not too big, not scrawny. But I say what guy in here isn't built. Ok yes I have an eight pack, so what I like to work out… I do my best thinking when working out. If anything Carson is hotter than me, he is taller and has blond hair.

The mirror slide into in frame on the wall revealing large elevator doors broke my trance like thought. The elevator doors slid open and we got inside.

"How late are we?" queried Lizbeth as the door slid open and we stepped out.

"About 7 minutes" answered Carson.

"Perfect, a girl likes to make an entrance." Lizbeth stopped just before the door to check her reflection. Not that it mattered but being a spy means appearance is everything. If it were up to her she would wear sweat pants all the time.

"You look perfect" I whispered, giving her a small smack on the ass.

"Hey, hey now! Keep you hands to yourself!" Carson exclaimed in his best big brother voice. We all laughed.

"Come on you two!" said Lizbeth and opened the door. We walked into the briefing room with all eyes on us. We took our seats. I sat down next to Jonas. Carson had been kindly asked by Solomon not to sit next to any girls as he was too much of a distraction. That mad Carson very happy and all the girls very mad and jealous of Lizbeth as she was the only girl Solomon would permit Carson to sit with. I could sit next to him but I didn't want any of the hounds, especially the Jeremys, in our class near Lizbeth, so Carson had my back. It was like none of the guys had ever seen a hot girl before.

"Nice of you three to join us" Solomon said in a slightly angry but keeping his cool tone. What is his problem? Of course none of us responded. How are you supposed to respond to that respectfully? I saw Jeremy and Brad snicker out of the corner of my eye. I am glad they enjoyed that… I will enjoy kicking their ass in P.E. I had that class next.

"Blending In", exclaimed Solomon. Why doesn't he just sit in the chair behind his desk? He calls Carson a distraction, but for a super spy he doesn't seem to notice the entire female population trying to get his attention.

"I am not talking Cultural Assimilation, I am talking about being in the middle of a party, finding the information you need and not being noticed."… I thought this class was supposed to be teaching us things we didn't know, not things we could learn from the _Wedding Crashers_. I guess Lizbeth must had been thinking the same thing as she let out a short laugh.

"Something to say Miss Black?" Solomon questioned. Lizbeth looked up at him.

"Nothing sir", she said in her sweet and oh so innocent voice. Oh my god, he fell for it. He just continued on, giving her a small smile. The powers she has amazes me. She just charmed a 30 something year old super spy.

"What is the first thing you should do?" Solomon asked the class " Miss Fetterman?"

"Blend in?" Ann responded

"Exactly" Solomon said. Lizbeth laughed again.

"What is it this time Miss Black?" said Solomon tersely…The sweet thing was not going to work this time.

"Well if you are in a party setting and your legend is good, you don't want to blend in. Stand out. Don't give anyone a reason to question why you're there and who you are. Be the life of the party, more people will talk to you that way." she said trying to sound respectful as she possibly could, not trying to tell him he knew nothing…

"Interesting…And where did you learn that?" he asked calmly.

"Mr. John Beckwith and Mr. Jeremy Grey" she replied in her sweet voice. There was not a laugh or even a chuckle. I guess no one had ever seen the movie.

"I guess that makes some sense but what if your party is small, only 6 or 7 people?" Solomon asked.

"Well then, you don't need to blend in, you can't crash a party of that size. You have to be invited." Lizbeth answered, no longer using that sweet voice.

"I'd have to agree with her, and I've crashed a lot of parties in my time" someone said from the back of the room. I looked around to see who had agreed with Lizbeth. It couldn't have been Bex, the accent wasn't British. I followed Mr. Solomon's gaze and my eyes landed on Macey. Now that I think about it, I understand what Lizbeth was saying about Carson's type and how Lizbeth was it… Macey and Lizbeth had a lot in common. Non-existent parents, Macey's father was off being a political tycoon, whereas Lizbeth's were dead, but still. Both girls were extremely confident and didn't care what others thought of them, they both spoke their mind. And both were stunning, they could make a super model feel ugly, and they didn't have to try. They were both street smart, the kind of street you can't learn in this school. The only difference, Lizbeth was never afraid. I think Macey would be ok in scary (or what most people would find scary) situations. I mean nothing scares Lizbeth. She was once, and I really don't like to think about this, held hostage on a Japanese ship for eight days. I don't even want to know what happened during those eight days. I think if I ever found out, the Japanese would be gone… I snapped back to reality and out of my thoughts as the bell rang.

**Review please I will have another chapter up soon!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**=) Hope You Like It!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls**

Everyone started getting up and walking out of the room. We were walking down the long corridor. We were stopped by an annoying voice right before reaching the elevator.

"So is there really a mission that the 3 Musketeers cant handle, that the need our help with?",smirked Jeremy as he and his posse stepped in front o the elevator doors. Jeremy, Brad, Tony, Madison and Page were exactly like the type of people you would want to cast for Mean Girls II. Jeremy, Brad and Tony were the typical jocks. Madison and Page looked like Barbie dolls. Both blond, tall, wore too much make up and altered uniforms. From the looks on their faces, they were looking for a fight. But we were not going to give it to them.

"Yup, guess that finally makes you guys the best now," I said dryly.

"No wait a minute now, that is not true, didn't you hear?" Zach interjected as he stepped up to my left side. "They will have to beat Grant, Jonas and me first." Carson now stood at my right, Lizbeth was slightly behind him with Cammie, Bex and Macy. Grant and Jonas were to the left of Zach. Intimidating the Jeremies was always fun.

"Really, well then," I said approvingly, "guess you guys were working hard while I was away"

Come on, let's get to class", Cammie said pushing to the front, grabs Zach's hand and starts walking into the elevator.

"So how was your trip?" Grant asked us, but was specifically asking Carson. We all knew he wanted to know how much and what Carson got on this trip.

"We heard you guys couldn't complete the mission", Cammie said "Stupid Madison and Page were very excited to tell you everyone about how you guys failed."

"They can brag all they want, the complication was unexpected and could not be overcome." said Lizbeth. The best thing about having spies for friends is that no one pries for information.

The elevator door slid open. The hall was bustling with students. We said our murmured good byes and went our separate ways. Zack, Cammie, Grant, Bex and I all headed toward the barn for P.E. Lizbeth, Carson and everyone else headed off to advanced bio. Carson draped his arm over Lizbeth's shoulders. This simple movement would have made Zack or Grant want to kick Carson's ass. I knew there was no reason for me to worry. Carson and Lizbeth were closer than most siblings. Since the death of Lizbeth's parents, she lives with Carson over the summer in this giant castle-like house near the Jersey shore. Jersey is the only place, for some reason Carson's dad felt safe.

We walked to the barn and the instructor barked out his order to pair up. Grant turned to me. "Sorry, I have some pent up aggression and I am going to beat of Jeremy… Brad is all yours", I said with a smile. The smile that Lizbeth says whenever it crosses my face means that I am up to no good… She loves that smile.

"I'm in" said Grant with a smirk to match.

We walked over to Jeremy and Brad.

"What do you want", Brad asked.

"Let's see what you got" I said. I could see a small flash of panic in his eyes. He knew he didn't stand a chance against Grant who was as big as a mountain.

"Now, your partner is your teammate, today and for the rest of the week, we are going to be working on fighting with multiple assailants. This drill is to see how you and your teammate will work together to win." said our instructor Mr. Wells.

Grant and I flashed each other triumphant smiles. This would work out perfectly. Too bad Carson wasn't in this class; we would kill, not that Grant and I weren't going to anyway.

"So," yelled Mr. Wells, "who wants to go first?"

"We will," yelled Jeremy

"Great, who wants to be the attackers?" Wells asked.

"Oh, we are all over that" said Grant in his booming voice.

"Well ok, can we have another pair?" Wells asked looking at me with a worried glance. I don't know why he is so worried, I am not going to kill anyone. Zack and Cammie stepped up next to us. Brad looked slightly scared while Jeremy looked as cool as a cucumber. What the hell does that phrase even mean, my mind wandered… Crap, I thought, Lizbeth's craziness is rubbing off on me. I snapped my focus back to the mission at hand.

All right, you four will have 2 minutes to think of a plan to face your opponent. Mr. Spenser and Mr. Cooper, you will not be able to speak until the assault has started," said Mr. Wells, looking at his watch. "Attackers, your time starts now."

Cammie piped up first "Let's go straight for Jeremy. He can't take all of us, that will leave Brad stunned."

"No, go straight for Brad, he definitely can't handle two of us, much less all of us," said Zack.

"Get Brad out of the way, then Jer will have to take us all on alone," Grand agreed. They all looked at me.

"Let's do it," I said, "Cam, Grant go around the other side." They both nodded putting on their game faces.

Let the games begin. All the other students in the class had moved to the walls or rafters leaving the middle of the large barn open with Jeremy and Brad standing back to back in the middle.

"Zack, Cam, other side" I ordered. Zack and Cam took off to the other side of the barn. Both Jeremy and Brad prepared for the attack, keeping all of us in their line of sight, never turning their backs on us.

"Cam, want to do the honors?" I yelled over to her. She nodded and ran full speed toward Brad. Grant got ready to run also. Brad turned to face Cam, the second he did, Grant ran full speed toward him and knocked him flat on his back, then went to hit him in the face but stopped inches before impact.

"Knock out" Mr. Wells yelled making notes on his clipboard. "Jeremy you now have no partner, do you wish to continue or accept the loss?"

"I'll keep going," he said cockily eyeing all of us…. Amateur….

"Ok, continue," said Mr. Wells.

I raised my arm above my head, with my open palm in the air and closed it into a fist, hoping my partners would know that I wanted to tighten our circle around Jeremy. They got it and we all moved in. The cocky Jeremy turned to face me, looking directly into my eyes. Cam and Zach ran towards him. He threw back a kick hitting Cam in the chest. Then a round house kick to the side of her face. Wells yelled another K.O…. He sounded a lot like the announcer in Mortal Kombat, a game that is always being played in the common room. That did not make Zach happy. I knew how he felt; Jeremy was always hitting on Lizbeth and PE was the only place I could do anything about it. I gave Jeremy a smile. As I stared Jeremy down, I heard Bex voice coming from the wall where Cammie had been taken, say "Oh, no, he is smiling…That is never a good thing." The class laughed…

Zack ran at Jeremy from behind throwing an uppercut to his jaw. Jeremy responded with a roundhouse kick that knocked Zack on his back. With this, Grant and I joined in the fight. Grant stopped to help Zack up and Jeremy knocked him out. We danced along for the next ten minutes throwing punch after punch. I let Zack have the honor of knocking Jeremy out.

P.E. seemed to drag on after our brawl. The other groups were up and did their thing. Bex was not as nice as Grant, when her turn was up. She hit Madison Sinclair right in the face. Madison will have a beautiful black eye tomorrow.

As the bell rang and we all walked back to the main building, we went our separate ways. Some went up the stairs to change out of their P.E. clothes, some went on to other classes. But since I never broke a sweat, I felt no need. I sat on the steps waiting for Carson and Lizbeth. Lizbeth came bouncing out of the doors and jumped to a stop in front of me with a huge smile on her face. "Page Michalchuk has no eyebrows!!!" she smirked.

"What?" I asked incredulously

"Page Michalchuk has no eyebrows!!" she yelled again still bouncing with glee. I looked at Carson for answers.

"We have to figure out what the bio weapon was by how it reacted with skin" he said. That gave me no answers. "We were told to only put the bio weapon on the cow skin, Page spilled hers on her paper, that seeped through to the lead table, then BAM, explosion, screaming, Page with no eyebrows." he finished.

Ah, now it makes sense. "Hence the bouncing, I see", I said looking at Lizbeth jumping up and down.

"Hey! Don't bring me down", she said, "Now she will never be on Winter Court!!"

Oh crap, I thought, that means Winter Formal is coming up. I have to figure out a great way to ask her. The three of us always go together to the dances but I always ask Elizabeth in some elaborate way.

"So, how is Jeremy, Still breathing?" Carson asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah, we had to do group attacks, Jeremy and Brad against me, Grant, Zack and Cam." I said trying to not grin.

"So, how did you knock him out??" Lizbeth asked.

"Didn't, Zack did", I said.

"What, Why?" Carson asked with a shocked expression.

"Jeremy is no gentleman", I said.

"What did he do," Carson asked with a glance toward Lizbeth silently asking me if Jeremy was saying anything bad about her.

"Kicked Cam in the chest, then round house to the face", I said.

"Hence, Zack with the knock out." Lizbeth said nodding.

The warning bell rang. Lizbeth gave me a quick hug, Carson and I shared a man hug and went our separate ways. Advanced bio was exactly what Carson and Lizbeth had said. We were given 6 bottles of bio weapons. We had to figure out what they were only by how they looked and reacted with the skin. Bio was never my strong suit, luckily Lizbeth and Carson had it before me, they would tell me what exactly was on the test before I took it.

They would basically give me the answers. Some people call that cheating; they say I will never really learn. I would say that in a normal school environment, this would be true. But when will I ever need to know this stuff? When I am on a mission…And since Carson and Lizbeth will always be with me so I really don't need it.

Class ended and everyone rushed out to get some studying in or hang out before dinner began. I took my time. I walked out the front doors to see Carson and Lizbeth already waiting for me by our tree.

"Hey, how was bio?" Lizbeth said pulling me down so I was sitting next to her.

"Same as you said, boring", I replied "So what are you kids up to tonight?"

"Well its Monday, so _How I Met Your Mother_ and _One Tree Hill_ in Carson's room and homework" said Lizbeth, "Fun right?"

"Ooh, One Tree is back!! Yes! Peyton is prego, but Brooke is the one who wants a baby!" Carson exclaimed. "How is Peyton going to tell her??"

"Wow, Carson, if you weren't such a man ho, I would call you gay!" I laughed at him.

"Hey, my best friend, who I practically live with, is a girl," he said defensively. That is true, Lizbeth may be a bad ass, but she was still a girl, and because of that, Cason and I could tell the difference between a Jimmy Choo and a Steve Madden. It was not our fault.

"All right, I gotta go," I said, "see you tomorrow.

I gave both of them a hug and started walking to the gates.

I am the only person in the school that gets to do this, one who gets to live at home. Headmistress Morgan had no choice but to say yes when my mom asked. My parents don't know that Gallagher Academy is for spies' not exceptional youths. My dad's boss thought the spy gene might run in the family. She was right. She passed the information onto Headmistress Morgan. But Ms. Morgan never expected us to live so close to the school. We only live about ten minutes away. Headmistress Morgan called my house and offered me a full scholarship. My mom jumped at the idea, but when Ms. Morgan came over to give us the abridged version of the history of the school (Dad's security clearance isn't high enough for the truth) my mom asked a question no other parent had asked before. She said "Can Jack live at home?" Headmistress Morgan said it might be hard for me because other students can not leave campus except for on Saturdays. My mom said I would be fine. Headmistress Morgan had no choice; she couldn't make it mandatory for me to live on campus. She left the decision up to me. Once I heard what the school really was and what my dad did for a living, I knew my decision. In the future I knew seeing my family might be difficult and I might not get many chances to do it, so I made Gallagher history and decided to live at home. A lot of students at Gallagher thought it was unfair, but they never voiced that to me.

It took me 6 minutes to walk home. It was around 4:30 when I made it there. I think dad was coming home soon. He never knows when he is going to be on a mission. I walked in and the smell of BBQ chicken filled my nose. BBQ night was my favorite. I walked into the kitchen, dropped my bag and sat on the counter.

"Hey Mom", I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" my mom asked.

"Good where's Dad?" I wondered what Dad was doing in Paris. Was he also assigned with retrieving the disc? If it was and he brings it back here… No, I pushed the thought way, not my problem…It was Jeremy's job to get it back.

"He is in Wisconsin, some business meeting thing" she said putting the chicken in the oven. Wrong, I thought, he was no where near the lakes.

"Did you have fun with Carson and the boys last night?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, so much fun!" I said.

"Did you finish your project?" she asked

Yeah, Mom, what's wrong?" I asked. She was acting weird.

"Nothing… Ok your birthday is coming up and I want to throw you a party" she said really fast. A party, I'm fine with that, I think she will be a little disappointed when I don't invite half the school.

"Sure a party would be fun!!" she pulled a pad of paper from the drawer, "Now, who do you want to invite?"

"Carson and Elizabeth". She gave me a look

"You can not only have 2 friends and call it a party! I want this to be a big party," she said

"Is this my party or yours," I said with a laugh. She gave me another look… "Ok, Ok, I am sorry. Carson, Elizabeth, Zach, Grant, Jonas, Bex, Cammie, Liz and Macey." That's almost all the people I talk to."

"What about that Jeremy," she asked. "I heard you talking about him."

"He is not really a friend. He is trying to take my spot." True.

"Spot in what?" she asked.

"In P.E., I have the top grade" I said true, I do have the top grade but that is not the spot he wants to take.

"Well, this would be a perfect place to set aside your differences" mom stated

"No" I said jumping down off the counter. "I'm not inviting him! Before Mom could say anything, my Dad walked in.

"Come on, Angie, leave the kid alone. A little healthy competition is good" said Dad. He must be a better spy than I thought. I didn't even hear the door open or close.

"So Dad how was Wisconsin?" I asked

"Cold" he said, true.

"How was the cheese?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Ah, I knew there was something I forgot" he said "I didn't even try it!" True

"Why not?" I asked

"I never really let the hotel. That is where the meeting was," he replied, lie "how was your weekend, you hung out with Carson right?'

Yea, we had fun, just hung out, talked about girls, ate pizza," I answered, true.

"Do anything interesting?" he mumbled

"No", I said with a pause as if I was trying to remember everything we did "No more than usual" Which was true, it was just a typical mission.

"So how was school?" my dad asked.

"Why is that the first question out of all parents' mouths?"

"We want to know about your day its a reasonable question." He said.

"Well me day was swell."

The rest of the night went by as normal. We had dinner and talked. I also got to annoy the crap out of my sister for a good half an hour. The rest of the night I spent doing homework.

**Hope you like it please please please review!!!!!!! Tell me what you think.**

**And I need some ideas for the next chapter, give me any if you have them.**


End file.
